


One More Beer

by ginnyT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyT/pseuds/ginnyT
Summary: Dean's beer is traitorous and he has a moment of reflection.





	One More Beer

_Hello, Dean._

 

The words echoed around in his head, emptily floating back and forth. Dean loved those words. Even in the moments where he couldn’t – or wouldn’t – admit it aloud, he loved them. Hearing those words tumble out of Cas’ mouth, low and sweet, sent a bolt of lightning down his spine every damn time. He could have spent an eternity wrapped in them.

 

Now nights are hard. Not until the last empty bottle has been put to rest next to its eleven brothers, rattling like a bunch of hollow bones, can Dean finally ignore that echo long enough to drift into an uneasy sleep. Never an easy one. Not since…

 

Dean woke with a pounding headache. Head throbbing, the familiar heaviness settled behind his eyes, he peered at the illuminated numbers next to his bed. 2:21 am. _Shit._ A twelve pack usually got him through to at least 4:00. Unable to ignore the pain in his head, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose with difficulty.

“Traitors,” Dean grumbled, kicking at one of the empty bottles, its rattling response cold and unhelpful. Resigned, he made his way out of his bedroom toward the kitchen. The bunker’s tile was cold under his feet, but he had no mind for slippers. What use was the little comfort they’d provide, anyway? As he passed the war room, his feet stalled.

 

One chair was pulled away from the table, empty and alone. _Yeah…like me,_ Dean thought bitterly. The fog that had settled heavy in his head lifted just by an inch as he glared at the offending chair, a little too tired and hazy to feel much more than annoyance at it. The longer he stared, the clearer the picture before him became.

 

_“Hello, Dean,” Cas rumbled pleasantly, his chin tilting down as Dean entered the room._

_“Hey, buddy.” Dean crossed the room in four long strides, eyes twinkling, and perched himself on the edge of the table. “Want one?” He produced two beer bottles from behind his back, setting one on the table and offering one out to Cas, who was utterly settled in his chair, tie slack around his neck and the top two buttons on his shirt undone. Cas nodded slightly as he took the bottle from Dean’s hand. The length of Cas’ fingers was not lost on Dean, or the feeling of how wide and sturdy his hand was. Nor was it lost on either of them how that hand stilled for a moment to rest on top of Dean’s, before taking just a little longer than necessary to pull away._

_The two men cheers’d their bottles and tipped them back, Dean’s eyes still trained on Cas. Pausing mid-sip, Dean lowered his bottle at the sight of Cas’ long, exposed throat, Adam’s apple dipping enticingly as he drank. The urge to lean down and trail his lips along that expanse of skin became overwhelming, and Dean quickly took his swig from the bottle before Cas could notice his blatant staring._

_“Dean.”_

Shit. _Maybe he wasn’t being as subtle as he thought._ Story of my life, _he thought with an inward, self-deprecating snicker. He risked a glance over at Cas._ Damn. _He was gazing up at him from beneath his hooded eyes. Cas tilted his head with a knowing spark in his eye, eyebrows raising, refusing to let go of the eye contact that had just been made._

_“Come here.”_

_Dean set his barely-drank bottle on the table with a smirk as Cas’ heavy hand slid around the back of Dean’s neck and guided him forward into his lap._

The painful thudding in Dean’s head returned abruptly. The corners of his mouth twitched upward in a grimace as he slid his hand over his eyes and squeezed. Dean forced his feet to continue on toward the kitchen where all of his pain killers waited for him - his greedy little friends anticipating his nightly arrival. Never being very meticulous about it, he’d just grab a handful of them as usual.

 

And maybe, just for tonight, one more beer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my return to writing fanfic/writing in general after 6 or some years. Also my first SPN fanfic, short and sweet. Well maybe not quite sweet. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
